battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
NASA (Into the Future)
NASA is the 44th stage in Into the Future. It is the second level that contains I.M. Phace. The next stage is Bermuda. The previous stage is New York. Battleground This level will be a proving ground for pacing your future stages and will be very difficult without some anti-black units and a lot of precise timing. The pacing of the enemy units combined with the lack of an on-hit boss wave makes for some frustrating practice tries for the level and mean you have to think(or memorize) how to spend your cash early so you can have enough of a wallet cap to kill a few Mistress Celeboodle(Ch. 2/3) at once without missing any to spill over AND also have enough to summon your heavies and keep your meatshielding tight. Don't be afraid to close and reopen the app if the massive wave of black enemies give you trouble, the waste of energy on a stage like this can be disheartening while trying to learn the flow. Once again, it is highly recommended that you complete all Void Fruit treasures to give yourself as much of a fighting chance as possible vs the onslaught of dark baddies. Chapter 1 A few Shibaliens spawn as peons a few seconds into the level, shortly accompanied by Gory and Baa Baa. 2 Gory Blacks follow after that. If you wait long enough I.M. Phace spawns by itself, triggering a boss wave. Various amounts of Doge Dark, Gory, Gory Black and Baa Baa spawn slowly for the rest of the stage. Chapter 2''' Two Shibalien and one Doge Dark spawn almost as soon as the level starts. Then, two Mistress Celeboodle appear one after the other with some more peons. About 15 seconds later, a Scissoroo spawns. I.M Phace appears by itself after a minute or so, triggering a boss wave. After that, another Scissoroo spawns, followed by Dark Otter. A second Dark Otter appears ~30 seconds later. Scissoroo, Doge Dark, Mistress Celeboodle and Shibalien spawn continuously until you win. '''Chapter 3 The level starts just like Chapter 2, a slow trickle of Shibs and Doge Dark, followed by Mistress Celeboodle, Scissoroo and I.M. Phace without a boss wave. A couple staggered Dark Otters make their way down the field to test you. Once the first otter makes his way down the lane to you the true danger of chapter 3 appears... 200% Shadow Boxer K(s). Like, a lot of them. There will be up to 4 SBK's out at any given time and at 200% strength they can really hammer through your front line, especially if you haven't finished killing the Dark Otters off yet. Strategy Chapter 1 I.M Phace is not a threat. Just bring something to kill Gory Blacks (Mythical Titan Cat/Jamiera Cat, Paris Cat). If you don't, Gory Blacks will clear the way, making the I.M. Phace a time bomb running straight into your base. Surfer Cat is also very helpful. It can freeze the I.M Phace and has a chance to survive when its health falls to 0. An alternative strategy is to just destroy the base before I.M. Phace has a chance to spawn. He will spawn automatically after about a minute; as long as you can deal with the Gory Blacks, just spam fast cats to break the base first. Chapter 2 Ring Girl Cat is a effective enough unit to deal with the Doge Darks, and works well for the Dark Otters. Use Bahamut Cat (Or if you have any uber that works better than Bahamut Cat, bring it instead) and Dragon Cat to deliver chip damage to I.M.Phace, use cats such as Pyshocat and Surfer Cat to deal with the Scissoroos and Mistress Celeboodle (Though Mistress Celeboodle is more of free money than a threat) Chapter 3 I.M. Phace is totally a threat this time. His speed combined with the hard pushing from the Scissoroo and Dark Otters means he gets to your base VERY FAST if you're not careful. Stack Ring Girl Cat (and Cat Eastwood if you don't have any anti-black ubers) early and use Surfer Cat/Volta to your advantage to stop the advance of Phace and allow you to stack even harder for when the Shadow Boxer K appear. When the Boxers come out you are going to know very quickly if you were properly prepared or not and if all the otters are still up when the Boxers start to stack, you've pretty much lost. They will beat your front line down in moments without ample meashielding and/or survival cats. Units like Cameraman Cat and Jiangshi Cat can be very helpful with their second life for Boxers single target hits. Having 2-3 stack Ring Girl/Pizza cats is key to success here as they don't attack fast enough to be much use on their own. Combined with other heavy hitters, they will be the workhorse of this team. Continue to meatshield heavily until the boxers go down. Ravagore's line up - Wall Cat(29), Catellite(31), Ramen Cat(33), Cameraman Cat (31), Cyborg Cat(34), Pizza Cat(30), C. Bahamut(30), Volta(26), B.C.S. Lionheart(25), Dragon King Vars(29) Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s05.html Category:Into the Future